Fading Darkness
by evil-oni101
Summary: Kagome's family was killed in a fire started by youkai. She now seeks revenge by killing. What will happen when she is brought to the castle of Inutaisho? Will she kill him and his two sons? Or will the darkness in heart finally fade? (STOPPED)
1. Chapter 1

**(AN)**Okay, this is my first fanfic!(fireworks) Now, Kagome is very OOC, but this is an AU fic, so does it really matter? She gets less OOC as the story goes on, but not that much.

**Disclamier: **Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi own them. I don't even own a plushie!!(sob TT) I do own Namaka and Rahilu!(not that it makes me feel better.--)

():scene change

"moo":speaking

'moo': thinking

()

A girl slept against a tree, the wind ruffling her hair,looking like any normal girl. But this is no normal girl. This girl's name is Kagome Higurashi, a person feared by youkai and humans alike. She is a miko of incredible strength, stronger than any miko every known, but she does not know this, because her heart is riddled with pain, hatred, and anger, her heart full of darkness. The pain of losing her family. The anger at herself for being to weak to save them. The hatred towards youkai for ripping them away from her. To get away from these feelings, she kills. She kills to avenge her family. She kills for herself. Not mindlessly killing, though. Just to those who danger her, those who get in her way. Will she ever be cleared from this darkness? Only fate will tell.

The girl woke up suddenly. "Souta," she whispered. "Where are you? Have the youkai killed you like they killed Okka-san and Jii-chan? Or are you still alive?"

__

_()_

_Flashback:5 years ago(Kagome is 11 years old here, 16 in the rest of the story)  
()  
Kagome smelled smoke. "It's coming from home!" she whispered and ran toward the village. As soon as she entered, Kagome saw flames licking the roofs and devouring the houses. Everywhere smelt like burnt flesh. As she ran towards her house, she saw her mother stagger from the house, carrying her unconscious little brother, Souta. _

_ "Okka-san! Are you all right?! Where's Jii-chan?! Is Souta all right? Who did this to you?!" Her mother took one more step and fell to the ground. As Kagome rushed over closer, the smell of burnt flesh got stronger.  
"Kagome," Her mother said in a raspy voice. "Jii-chan's dead. He died in the fire. I am going to die soon, so take care of Souta. Promise me." _

_ "Who did this to you?!" Kagome repeated urgently. _

_ "Promise me you will take care of Souta and I'll tell you." _

_ "Okka-san, you're not going to die! Everything is going to be all right. We'll all be fine. Everything will be alright!" _

_ "Promise me, Kagome!"  
"I promise," Kagome whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
"It was the youkai," her mother paused, violently coughing. "But, please, don't hate them."  
"Why shouldn't I hate them for doing this?!" Kagome shook in anger. " They destroyed everything, and tried to kill you and Jii-chan! I have every reason to hate them! They deserve to die!"  
"Don't hate them..."After saying these words, she fell back and died.  
"OKKA-SAN!!!!! NO!!!!!!" tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she turned around and saw three figures in front of the flames. There were two tall ones and a smaller one, who looked about her age, if not a few years younger. The figures were clearly youkai (the younger one had dog ears and the two older ones had pointed ears and facial markings. As she stared, one youkai turned around, looking at her with emotionless eyes and signaled to the other tall one. He turned and looked at her with pity- filled eyes and started to come towards her. Kagome grabbed Souta and ran into the forest, tears still flowing down her face. _

_()_

_Still flashback: fast forward two months. _

_() _

_ Souta and Kagome ran down a path in the forest, Kagome pushing away bushes and branches away for the young boy.  
"Sota," Kagome said as she smiled at him. "It's almost your 6th birthday. How may days left?"  
"Two! Then you can start teaching me how to be brave and strong, like you! Soon I can help you with jobs for the village, and start learning how to use a weapon, so I can help you even more!" He puffed out his chest in pride.  
Kagome grinned. 'So kawaii! If only Okka-san could see this. She would be so proud!' She kneeled down and hugged him.  
"Kagome? What are you doing?"  
"Souta, I can't teach you to be brave and strong."  
"Why? If it's because you don't think you're strong enough, you're plenty strong. I mean, how many people can kill a centipede youkai by themselves when they're only 11? Not many, I think."  
"No one can teach some one else to be brave or strong. I can help you become strong, but bravery is an emotion. You have to learn that by yourself, but I'll always be by your side, no matter what."  
"Thanks, Onee-chan." _

_()_

_Later that night   
()_

_ Spooning out soup for both of them, Kagome smiled. She remembered her mother doing this, and how delicious the soup would always be. "Here's your soup Souta. Be careful, it's hot."  
"Thanks." He slurped a few spoonfuls and stopped. "Kagome, did you hear about the youkai that are said to be coming through this area?" She shook her head. "Well, they're supposedly slave traders. They've been capturing people and selling them as slaves. I hope they don't come here"  
"Yeah, me too"  
After this conversation, the two went to sleep. After about two hours, a twig snapped under someone's foot, waking up Kagome. She sat straight up when she heard voices whispering.  
"Be careful! You're going to wake them up!"  
"Why do you even care? They're just kids! Its not like they can escape."  
"I know, but they're easier to catch when they're asleep."  
"Right."  
Kagome almost laughed out loud. 'They actually think they're being sneaky! Even Souta can be sneakier than that!' She stood up and said in a firm voice, "Who's there? I know you're there, so show yourself!"  
The two youkai stepped out. "Smart one, aren't ya'?" said one.  
"Not that smart. You two were making enough noise for a couple of elephant youkai. Identify yourself!"  
"Fine," the first one said grudgingly. "I'm Namaka, a vulture youkai. The lump over there," he pointed to the other man, "is Rahilu, a rat youkai."  
"What do you want?"  
"Jeez, you're not very bright after all, are you? We're the slave traders!" Namaka suddenly disappeared and transported over to where Sota was still sleeping.  
"Souta!" Kagome yelled, hoping to wake him. She rushed forward, only to be stopped by Rahilu grabbing her.  
"Kagome! What's happening? Why-" Souta got cut off by Namaka, who had put a cloth over his nose and mouth, causing him to fall to the ground.  
Kagome managed to pull out her hidden dagger from her sash, and stabbed Rahilu, stabbing him in the heart, killing him. Just as she turned around, she saw Namaka disappear, along with Souta.  
"SOUTA!!!!!" Kagome yelled, her voice fading into the night. _

_()_

_End flashback (finally!)   
() _

"Souta, I promise I will find what has happened to you, and avenge Okka-san and Jii-chans death. I promise."

(AN) Wow! That was a long flash back!! About two pages! Man, I never write that much!

Do ya' see the purplish button that says review? Do ya'? The button is lonley. So am I. Review and make us both happy! If you flame, well at least you read it. --


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN)**YAY! Some one reviewed this! Pocky to my first reviewer...Heart of Friendship!!

():scene change

"moo":speaking

'moo':thinking

**Disclaimer:** What website are you on? ! If I owned Inuyasha, would I be writing on this website? No. So, much to my despair, I don't own Inuyasha. pift --

()

Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes. 'I wonder what that is. Maybe it's a demon! Finally, something I can get my stress out on.' She walked over to the rustling bush, her bow drawn and an arrow ready. She peered in and... got a face full of chestnuts.

"It's only a chipmunk!" she said disappointedly.

The chipmunk started squeaking angrily. In chipmunk language, it said "You stupid human! Get away from me!"

Kagome picked up the chipmunk by the tail. "What are you trying to say?"

"You stupid human! Wait until my master hears about this!" it said, still in chipmunk language.

"Put down the chipmunk and turn around," spoke an unfamiliar voice. Kagome dropped the chipmunk, which ran and climbed up onto the shoulder of a tall youkai, who was clearly entertained. He had a full moon on his forehead and three stripes on his cheeks. Next to him was another youkai, who looked almost exactly like the first, except for his eyes, which were cold and emotionless, and his facial markings. Instead of a full moon, on his forehead was a crescent moon and only two stripes on his cheeks. Behind them were five guards, all youkai.

"I am Inutaisho, lord of the Western Lands," the first youkai said.

"I am Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands."

"We have come to take you to the castle of the Western Lands. Come quietly and you won't get hurt," continued Inutaisho.

She grinned, her bangs covering her eyes. "Exactly what I needed! Now I can work off some stress." She lifted up her bow and let an arrow fly, full of dark energy. The arrow hit one of the guards, causing him to glow a dark purple and disintegrate.

Inutaisho looked surprised. "I knew you're supposed to be strong, but this is amazing!" He whipped out his sword and with one stroke, broke her bow in half. Sesshomaru suddenly conjured a poison whip, sending at Kagome. She quickly made some signs with her hands and an energy shield appeared, throwing the whip back at Sesshomaru. "A shield?! How did she conjure it so quickly?!" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome let the shield down and made more signs with her hands. Suddenly a ball of energy formed in her hands. She aimed at the youkai and threw the energy at them. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho jumped out of the way, but the guards weren't that lucky. As soon as the energy hit them they were reduced to ashes. There was a flash of purple light, blinding both youkai momentarily and throwing them to the ground. When they looked up, they saw Kagome enshrouded in purple light, her hands holding a katana. They jumped up and pulled out their swords as well. She swung her sword sending bolts of energy towards Inutaisho. He dodged the energy, dashed forward, and blocked her attack. Sesshomaru rushed forward also, but was thrown back by a shield. Inutaisho was thrown out of the shield, but rushed forward again. Once again, he got thrown back. "Heh, is this all you've got? I expected more from the lord of the Western Lands. Oh well, I guess I'll stop playing and kill you now." She raised her arm filling her hand with another ball of energy. Just as she was about to let the energy go, a voice interrupted her.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" the voice yelled. She turned around, just in time to see streaks of light heading straight at her. She quickly conjured a shield, but the light went through it. The next thing she saw was darkness.

"Feh, that was easy. What's up with you two? You were having so much trouble with her, I thought she would be at least a little strong. That girl wasn't strong at all!" said the newcomer arrogantly.

"Inuyasha! We were trying to take her without killing her!" yelled Inutaisho.

"She's not dead, just unconscious. Oh, and wounded too."

"You idiot. Anyway, I thought we told you to stay in the castle."

Sesshomaru came over to the two arguing youkai. "Father, did you actually think he would listen? Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back to the castle? Kikyo is probably having a fit right now. We should also get this humans," he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "wounds cleaned." Both Inuyasha and Inutaisho's faces blanched at the though of Kikyo and her fits. 'She can be downright terrifying!' they both thought at the same time. "Right!" Inutaisho picked up Kagome and they all walked back to the castle**.**

** (AN**) I'm sorry!! This is so short! Also, I am really bad at writing action scenes, so it's not very good. More review's please! The review button and I are still lonley. If you don't like it, please tell me how I can make it better! Be nice, though!


	3. Chapter 3 real this time, I swear!

(**AN)** Hi! I'm back! Did anyone go to Otakon? I did and I had lots of fun. I got to see Full Metal Alchemist! YAY! I highly recommend it. It will be showing on Cartoon Network in November. The Otakon people were supposed to show 4 episodes of FMA, but the lost the other ones. And they were supposed to have it subtitled, not dubbed. Sigh. Oh well. I'm sorry that I took so long updating, but I really wanted to make this chapter good. Also, a car hit my cat, so I was kinda depressed for a little while. She was my favorite cat too...

Review replies

Cyberfaery17: Thanks for your advice! Your review was most defiantly not a flame. It's called constructive criticism. Also, NANI??? NANI???? And NANI????? (Nobody but Cyber-faery17 will get this--)

SpazzGirl008

Thank you so much!! Lots of people seem to think that I have good grammar and spelling. Thank you! This makes me feel loads better about my story. Well, thank you for waiting, because (after a long wait) here is chapter three!

d2k3001

Thank you! I actually I'm not thirteen yet. Wait, no, I didn't say that!

Heart of Friendship

Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you love this fic and that I'm doing a great job. I just have one question. What's a Marysue?? I'll be glad to read your fic!

WOW! Lots of people seem to like this fic! Thank you to all people who are reading and especially to the people that review!

"Moo": speaking

'Moo': thinking

_Moo:_ dreams or flashbacks. (Flashbacks will be marked _Flashback: blah blah)_

**Disclaimer: **Applesauce is good for you, applesauce is fine! I don't Inuyasha, though I wish it all the time. (Tear, tear, sniff, sob. TT) 

(==============================================================)

_ "Onee-chan? Onee-chan?"_ _Kagome sat up. _

_ "Souta? Where are you?"_

"_I'm here, right in front of you, silly." He said as he appeared in front of her. __"Souta!" Kagome hugged him tightly. _

_ "Souta, you're alive. You've come back to me. I'll never lose you again."_

_ "Don't worry Onee-chan. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you forev-" Souta was suddenly cut off as he was yanked from her arms Rahilu. _

_ "What?! I killed you! How are you alive?!" Kagome shouted. Namaka appeared next to Rahilu and they both started to run with Souta in between them. _

_ "Come back here, you cowards!" She said as she to ran towards them. "Bring back my brother!" Suddenly the two demons from earlier appeared in front of her, blocking her path. "Get out of my way! I have to get my brother back!" She yelled at them. The two demons moved, only to reveal the third demon, which, just as he saw her, yelled his attack. _"_KAZE NO KIZU!" __Bolts of light were heading straight at her. She tried to move, but found that her legs wouldn't listen to her commands. The bolts of light hit her, the impact sending her flying. _

_ 'Okka-san, Souta, Jii-chan. I'm sorry, I've failed to avenge your deaths. Forgive me...' As she had these thoughts, tears ran down her cheeks. _

She opened her eyes. Leaning above her was a girl, who looked about her age, but a little older. Next to her was a little girl, who looked about seven.

"Are you alright?" asked the older girl. "Yeah, I think so. My head hurts though. Who are you?"

"Hers is Rin," She pointed to the little girl. "And my name is-"

Rin ran to the door and stuck her head out. "Sesshomaru-sama! Inuyasha-sama! Everyone! She's awake!" she yelled loudly, causing Kagome to wince 'Wait, isn't Sesshomaru one of the youkai that attacked me? Why is he here? Who's Inuyasha? ' Suddenly the room was full of people. Kagome recognized the three youkai from earlier, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha (the third demon, as she knew him). She leapt up (causing her head to hurt even more), grabbed her katana, which had been placed by her bed, but when she dashed forward to attack them, the older girl, who had grabbed her sash, stopped her.

"Let go of me!" she said as she struggled against the older girls grip, "I have to kill them! Let go of me!" Inuyasha scoffed at her struggling, which was not very smart, because Kagome's sash had just come undone. She ran forward, pulled her katana out of its sheath, and attacked him. He dodged her blade, but still got kicked in the stomach, which caught him by surprise. He doubled over, but tripped Kagome so she fell. He stood back up and smirked.

"Not very good, are you?

Kagome chuckled. 'Arrogant idiot. He didn't even realize that he fell right into my trap!' She staggered up, revealing the ball of miko energy she had been collecting. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho tensed, their hands on their swords, while Rin screamed. Just when she let the ball of energy go, an arrow enshrouded in blue light pierced her attack, stopping it. While Kagome was momentarily stunned, another figure entered the room. A woman walked in the room, wearing miko robes, and carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. Kagome looked at her face and gasped. 'She looks just like me! The only difference is that her face is emotionless. She looks like she is wearing a mask.' The woman spoke, her voice as hard and cold as her face. "Inuyasha, what is going on? Surely this girl," she glanced at Kagome, "isn't the cause of it, is she?"

"Um, yeah, she kinda is. I was just about to finish her off, but you interrupted!" Kagome snorted.

"Sure, you were. And my name is Ermenhimer Shnicklegum."

Inuyasha glared at her. Kagome glared back. They stood like that for about a minute, until the older girl dragged Kagome back to the bed and Kikyo put an ofudo on her to keep her from moving.

"As I was saying," the older girl continued. "My name is Sango. The person you were just fighting," she glared at him, "is Inuyasha. The guy with the crescent moon on his forehead is Sesshomaru. The person next to him," she pointed to Inutaisho who grinned and waved. Sango ignored him. "Is Inutaisho. The woman next to him," she pointed to a woman Kagome hadn't noticed, "Is Izouyi. She is Inuyasha's mother and Inutaisho's wife. The green toad like thing-"

"I am not a toad! I am Sesshomaru's loyal servant."

"Is Jaken. The miko next to me is Kikyo and-"she got cut off my the door slamming open reveling a young monk.

"Am I late?" He saw the looks on everyone's faces. "Ah, gomen, gomen. Sango!" He rushed forward and grabbed her hands. "How I've missed you! All those long, dreary nights I was away. I was so lonely! Only your lovely face in my dreams kept me going! I almost died, not seeing you for so long." All of this he said in one breath and with an extremely serious look on his face.

"You were only gone for a week, baka."

"But a week was too long, dear Sango." Sango bopped him on the side of his head.

"This idiot is Miroku."

"Hey! I'm not an-"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP INTERUPTTING ME?!!" Everyone in the room suddenly went very quiet, save Miroku.

"Now, now Sango. You really need to-"

Sango glared at him, shutting him up immedently. "Thank you. As I was saying, that is Miroku. What is your name?" Sango continued.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"How old are you?" asked Sango.

"I'll be sixteen in a month."

"Sixteen? Wow, you're younger than I thought. I thought you would be at least seventeen." Miroku interrupted, while Sango glared at him. Kagome put a hand on her forehead. Her head had started hurting again. Sango noticed this and shooed everyone out, even though Miroku protested.

"Would you like something to eat? Some stew maybe?" Sango said in a worried tone.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute." Sango went downstairs and after a little while Kagome heard her yell "Hentai!" and the sharp ring of someone getting slapped. After a few minutes, the door opened and Sango came in with a bowl of hot stew, her face bright red, muttering "stupid hentai, almost made me drop the stew on him. Baka." Sango noticed Kagome staring at her. "Um, when you're done with the stew, just leave the bowl there and someone will get it. Goodnight!" Sango put the bowl down and bustled down the stairs. Kagome just shook her head and ate her soup.

'These are some strange people. I wonder why they didn't just kill me. Ah, well, no worries. I need some sleep.' She set down the empty bowl and started to scheme. 'To escape I'll need some rope, my katana, and clothes. Rope I'll probably find in somewhere here. If I can't find any rope, I can just use the vines on the outside walls. They foolishly left my katana here, so that part is easy. I can always carve another bow and some arrows. I can just wear the clothes I'm wearing. I don't need any food; I'll just hunt and scavenge, so I'm all set. I escape tonight!'

(=================================================================)

(**AN**) I just I have a few things to say. I have no idea how Inutaisho really acts, so I'm going to make him kinda goofy. I've actually heard he was really cruel. That might just be a rumor though. Ah, well, I'll just have to see the third movie sometime! I also don't know what Inuyasha's mother's name is, so I'll just stick with Izouyi. Your CCCC are always welcome! (Compliments, complaints, constructive criticism) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hee hee... I got to go to four manga workshops at the Bellows Falls library. They're really fun. Basically I hung out with people, drew, and made fun of various things. I also learned how to draw figures better. Happiness! I got to read Pet Shop of Horrors. It rocks! I also got to read the second vol. of Crescent Moon, which also rocks. (So much awesome manga... :drool:) All you people who are reading this, I highly recommend them. ( Although not everyone will like them. Pet Shop of Horrors is really gweird. A word me and my friends made up. It means good weird. )

All right, enough of this author note that sounds like a diary!

Onto the: Review replies (: fireworks:)

Anybody? Please, someone review...(TT)

"Moo": speaking

'Moo': thinking

_moo:_ flashbacks or dreams (flashbacks like this)_ Flashback: blah blab etc., etc_

**Disclaimer: **Eviloni101 owns _nothing. _All she owns is this story line, which comes from a dream, but she left out the evil, blood thirsty monkeys, the people carrying an ocean, and, of course, her old math teacher breathing fire and math papers from this fic. (Shudder) Ms. Ferland in an Inuyasha fic. Terrifying. Enjoy! (This was brought to you by Gnatz, Eviloni's alternate personality who is currently chasing the people who stepped on her minions, the dee's, with a giant mallet. :sigh:)

**Chapter 4**

Kagome crept across the room over to a cabinet, opened a drawer, pulled out her old clothes and stuffed them into a bag that was strung across her back. She crept back across the room to her bed and grabbed her katana, tying it to her waist with a strip of fabric from the sheets. She walked over to the window and, after testing to see if it was strong enough climbed out and started her descent down.

"Careful Kagome, if you fall you die. Or, they'll find you. Either way, you'll be stuck her forever." She whispered to herself. " Slowly, baka, or you'll fall."

She lowered herself to a ledge above the window three floors below the window she started at. She swung her legs over the ledge and let them dangle. She sighed. 'I wish Souta was here. He would love climbing walls.' She grinned at the image of Souta climbing walls and jumping over ledges that had popped into her mind. Suddenly she was jarred from her thoughts when a gust of wind blew past her face. She shook her head and continued her descent.

After about five minutes of climbing, her feet touched the ground. After letting go of the vine and dropping to the soil, she ran over to a tree, avoiding the guards' sight. Noticing that the tree was right next to the gate and was the same height, she climbed the tree, jumped onto wall of the gate, and looked around. 'The guards aren't looking. Now I can escape!' She leaped down and started running, with her head turned around to keep an eye out for anyone who would try and stop her.

"Yes! I made it- oomph!" She ran into something warm and solid, which caused her to fall to her butt onto the ground. Rubbing her nose, she looked up and saw Inuyasha standing above her.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were in the castle, asleep!" Inuyasha yelled/said.

"I could ask the same for you! It's the middle of the night." Kagome stood up, brushing dirt off of her. Inuyasha turned towards the castle, ignoring Kagome's question.

"Come with me. We're going back to the castle."

Kagome snorted and started to walk away. "You may be going, but not me. I'm leaving." She kept walking, oblivious that Inuyasha had turned around and was staring at her back.

'This stupid girl is going to be trouble,' he thought. 'I'll have to ask father why she has to stay. Oh, well, she's coming back to the castle whether she likes it or not.' He grabbed the collar of Kagome's clothes and started to drag her towards the castle.

"AH! Let go of me you ass! I said, let go of me!" Kagome yelled at him as she struggled against his grip. But her struggles were in vain. Before she knew it, she was back in the castle, standing before Inutaisho, Izouyi, and Sango. Everyone was in their bedclothes because Kagome's yelling had woken them all up.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Inutaisho yelled, pacing in front of them. "It's two in the morning, for heavens sake! What were you thinking, yelling like that? You could have woken the entire Kingdom with the noise you were making!"

Miroku walked in, rubbing his eyes, disgruntled by all the yelling. "Whas happin? Did somebod dy?" he asked groggily, yawning and stretching his arms.

"You would think so, wouldn't you? Nah, Inuyasha and Kagome just got in trouble for yelling and waking everyone up," Sango replied dryly.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? Alone? Arguing?" Miroku's eyes lit up. He went over to Inuyasha and clapped him on the back. "Lovers quarrel already! Wow Inuyasha, you really work fast!"

"It wasn't like that!" Inuyasha protested. "She was trying to run away, and I was trying to stop her and bring her back!"

"Sure, ya were. You scurvy dog! Why do you think she was running in the first place?" Sango walked up to him and slapped him across the back of his head.

"Stupid hentai. You know it wasn't like that. Baka."

Kagome just stared. 'These people are really strange. Why'd I have to get stuck with them?'

Izouyi cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "Inuyasha, what were you doing outside?"

"I was getting some fresh air. It stinks in here."

Inutaisho sniffed the air. "I don't think it stinks. I think it smells really good in here."

"Maybe to you."

"Kagome, what were you doing outside?" Izouyi asked.

"She was trying to escape. I saw her climbing down the walls with a vine." Inuyasha interrupted before Kagome could say anything.

"A vine? What were you doing, hopping down the wall?" Sango said, sarcasm evident in her voice. Kagome grinned sheepishly, remembering how she had climbed down.

"You hopped down using a _vine_?! What if the vine had broken? What if you had fallen? What the hell were you thinking?! You could have died!" Sango ranted off into millions of reasons how Kagome could have died.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Inutaisho just stared at her while Izouyi just smiled and sighed, then spoke again.

"But seriously, Kagome, what were you thinking? Sango's right. You could have died." Izouyi continued in a tone that caused Kagome to squirm.

"I needed to get out of here so I can avenge my families death and find my brothers kidnappers, kill them and make them tell me were my brother is." Kagome said defiantly, looking strait at Izouyi.

Inutaisho step forward and started speaking to Kagome. "If you don't mind me asking, how did your family die?"

"A youkai burned down my village, leaving no survivors, except my brother and my self. My mother gave her life to save Souta, my brother. Before she died she told me that a youkai came and started a fire on the thatch roof of everyone's houses. Before she died, she made me promise that I would take care of Souta, no matter what. But I failed her. A few months later, a rat youkai and a vulture youkai kidnapped Souta. I killed one of them, but the other got away, taking Souta with him." Kagome said, tears welling in her eyes. 'I will not cry in front of these people. I will not cry!' The tears disapeared.

"Did you see anyone before you left? Maybe a youkai with long, wavy black hair?" Inutaisho sounded hopeful.

"No, but I saw three youkai with silver hair. One looked about my age, with dog-ears..." Kagome paused. 'All three have silver hair and Inuyasha is about my age and has dog-ears. They sound exactly like the three youkai I saw!'

**(AN)** I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been having writer's block, so it's pretty hard to write. Please forgive me! (Bows low to the ground on her knees.) I've also had no inspiration, because no one reviewed the last chapter! (Sob) Read, plus reviewing,plus me reading reviews, equals happy authoress, which equals good chapters and updates! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 At long wait

Hey, peoples! It's me, the esteemed autrhoress!

:chirp chirp: (people reading: o0?)

Maybe not... TT

Okay, really now. I am _sooooo_ _sorry._ My computer broke and I lost everything, including all the chapters I had written. (Half a chapter. Heh heh heh. XD) We, meaning me and my family had to get a new one, which took my dad a really long time, and it totally sucked. We ended up having to get a mac., and fanfiction doesn't take .cwk files, so I had to learn how to change a .cwk file to a doc. file, learn how to delete stuff, (do you know how fricking long that took!? Of course you don't, but it took me a FREAKING HOUR!!!!! I'm pretty pissed and I miss my old, slow, monkey of a computer. TT Sad, ain't it?), and find out that my friends list doesn't exactly work on mac and I haven't been able to talk to my friend from Egypt in ages. I missssss youuuuu Usamaaaaa! (not that you're gonna see this. TT) :continues ranting about all the woes and misery in her life:

Inuyasha people: 00 meep! (hiding in closet)

Shippo: Why is she acting weirder than usual?

Kagome: shhhhh. Be quiet or she'll find us.

(back to me) mwahahahaha! I shall torture the Inuyasha people! Beware!

Enjoy! (sorry bout the long AU.)

**Disclaimer:** Gnatz: I own Inuyasha! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! BEWARE MY POWER!

Sazuka (my friends character): Um, hello, I need an exterminator here, to exterminate something. :sigh: Yes, I'll hold. --

No, I don't own Inuyasha, much to my disappointment. On with the fic!

"Moo":speaking

_moo: flashbacks/dreams_

'moo': thinking

(**AN)** : authors note

Japanese dictionary

ofudo: demon ward

koinu: puppy

okka-san: mother

youkai: demon

Otou-san: Father

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped. "It's you!" She whipped out her katakana, tears clouding her eyes. Inuyasha and Inuyasha stood there looking confused, while Sesshomaru jumped away onto a statue. "You bastards killed my family!"

Kagome's sword pulsed with a red energy, sparks flickering off of it. On her face was an expression of extreme anger, mixed with sorrow and pain. Around her, a barrier shimmered and flashed with even more intensity than her sword.

Inuyasha and Inutaisho joined Sesshomaru on the statue. "What amazing power!" Inutaisho exclaimed. "She wasn't nearly this powerful when she was fighting us!"

"Look out!" Sango yelled from the ground. "She's sending a shock wave at you!"

Kagome smirked. "Looks like you found out a little to late!" She said as she swung her sword down; a blue wave appearing behind it. The wave sped toward the three youkai, who jumped off of the statue just before it exploded.

"Crap!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed right in front of Kagome, on his head none the least.

"Hello, koinu. Begging for mercy, are we? Smart."

Inuyasha jumped up, his face red with fury. "Koinu!? Mercy?! Me!? BEGGING!?!?!?! You wanna fight, girl?!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, his face still red.

"Now now Koinu. If you get to angry," before Inuyasha could blink, she was in front of him. "you won't be able to put up a good fight." She smiled and tweaked his nose cause him to blush violently.

'What the hell is the matter with this girl? She's acting cold and heartless one second, and cute the next!' Inuyasha said as she kept smiling. Suddenly, her face was contorted in pain and she slumped over onto him, reveling Kikyo behind her.

"Kikyo! What the hell did you do to her?!" Inuyasha said as he held Kagomes form by the sholders.

"I put an ofudo on her. It will subdue her spiritual energy so she can't attack. Also, with the correct spell, it can allow the spell caster to control her body, but not her mind." Kikyo said in her regular tone of voice, monotone.

"Control?" Sango said. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"She is extremely dangerous. We must do all that we can to subdue her." Sesshomaru said as he appeared from apparently nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Inutaisho said, very confused.

"The balcony. I was watching. Where's Miroku? A villager came earlier asking for him to an excorsisum."

Sango snorted. "Oh, yeah, one of his "Good deeds for the people."

Izouyi covered her mouth, smothering a giggle.

"He's over there. He fell asleep again." Sango pointed towards Miroku's sleeping form, near the doorway, and rolled her eyes.

"How'd he sleep through all this racket?" Inutaisho asked.

"As we all know, Miroku has amazing and fearful powers." Sango replied sarcastically as she watched a maid try and wake him up, to no avail. Suddenly he woke up and grabbed the pour, unknowing (she was new.) maid's hands and was abruptly stopped by a quick smack on the head, courtesy of Sango.

Izouyi yawned. "Well, I'm rather tired. I'm going to bed. Any body else?" Everyone, save Inuyasha and Kagome replied "Yes."

"Wait! What are we going to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "We can't leave her in a room alone. She might try to escape again."

Inutaisho frowned. "True. She would have to stay with someone. Not Izouyi and me, that would be awkward. Miroku is out of the question. Sango is hardly ever in her room and wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her. She needs to be under constant surveillance, so that counts out the maids." Inutaisho's frown turned into a grin. "I know! She can stay with you, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Me!? What about Sesshomaru or or or.... um.... somebody else!?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I can't. I have Rin to take care of."

Inutaisho's grin turned into a full fledged smile. "See? You're the only person left. It's not like we're making you share a bed with her." He leaned over and whispered into Izouyi's ear "Although it would be funny.", which earned him a bump on the head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:_In Inuyasha's room:_

Inuyasha plopped down on his bed, next to the bed that he, Inutaisho, and Miroku had brought up for Kagome.

"Why'd I have to get stuck with this dumb girl? Couldn't we just bar the door and windows?" he muttered angrily to himself. He looked over at Kagomes sleeping figure, noting that the ofudo had disappeared from her back. He jumped up and ran down the stairs. "Kikyo! Kikyo!" he yelled. "Dammit, where is she?" He slammed open the door to the dining room, to reveal Inutaisho and and Sesshomaru discussing something. "Have you seen Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? Isn't she upstairs in her room?" Inutaisho said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Inuyasha mentally slapped his forehead. 'Dur! She's always in her room!' He slammed the door in a very perplexed Inutaisho's face, rushed up the stairs again, and skidded to a stop in front of a door. He swung it open, to reveal Kikyo practicing barriers.

"Kikyo! The ofudo's disappeared!" Inuyasha said, out of breath from running up the stairs.

Kikyo looked at him. "Are you sure it hasn't just been absorbed?"

Inuyasha looked confused. "Absorbed?"

Kikyo sighed irritably. "This certain kind of ofudo is absorbed by the skin, so that someone other than the controller can't take it off. Also, since it is a long time ofudo, the person is wearing it for a long time. Wouldn't look rather odd to be walking around with an ofudo on your back?"

"Yea, I guess..." Inuyasha's face was suddenly lit with worried expression. "Crud! I left her alone with the door open!" Once again he was sent running to his room, leaving Kikyo shaking her head in his wake.

Inuyasha once again skidded to a stop, this time in front of his own door. There he saw... Kagome still sleeping/unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down on his bed.

'What did she mean when she said that we killed her family? I don't remember ever seeing her before. Wait a sec... she does look kind of familiar...'

_:flashback:_

_An 12 year old Inuyasha sat in a wagon next to a 19 year old Sesshomaru, who's expression was, as usual, unreadable. In the front of the wagon next to the driver, a lizard youkai, sat Inutaisho, who, along with Inuyasha, was obviously extremely bored. _

_"Otou-san?" Inuyasha asked. "Are we almost to the Castle of the Southern Lands?"_

_Inutaisho strummed his fingers on the bench seat he was sitting on. "We'll be there in about an hour. Quit asking me." _

_Sesshomaru sat straight up. "i smell smoke." _

_Inutaisho shriveled up his nose. "I smell burning bodies. Driver! Pull over now!" _

_Once wagon had stopped Inuyasha, inutaisho, and Sesshomaru jumped out. Well, Sesshomaru gracefully glided. They rushed over to where they saw a person stumbling out of a burning hut. A girl of about 10 or 11 ran towards the person and caught her, a worried expression on her face. The woman who had come out of the hut was holding a young boy, who she passed to the girl. they seemed to be talking about something. Suddenly the girls worried expression turned into one of hate and extreme sadness. She started shaking and tears started to brimming her eyes. Inuyasha concentrated and stretched his ears to here what they were saying. He finally heard them. A whisper. He concentrated harder. _

_"I promise." _

_The older woman smiled and raised her hand to the younger's face. After touching her face, the older woman's hand fell, her body relaxing, eyes closed. He tried to rush forward, but Inutaisho stopped him with his arm. Inuyasha looked at him. he realized what he meant and stepped back. He looked forward and saw the girl raise her head._

_"NOOOO!!! OKKA-SAN!!!!!" she screamed , tears coming out in torrents._

_Inutaisho started walking towards her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed. Sesshomaru turned to Inutaisho. _

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm going to bring her to the castle and give her a warm, welcoming home." Inutaisho said firmly. _

_A smoke cloud in front of them cleared, revealing the girl clutching her dead mother to her and her unconscious brother. Inutaisho bent down and reached out. The girl backed up. Inutaisho opened his mouth and was about to talk, but she got up and ran away, tears still streaming behind her._

_:flashback over:_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and paused for a second. 'That girl... she looks just like a younger version of this Kagome person! What if they..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffy! Okay, I have absolutely no idea when the next update will be. It won't be as long as the wait was for this chapter, but it won't be less than a week. I'm sorry 'bout that, it's just, I've been extremely busy. Please review! Flames are welcome! Be warned... I might flame you back. HA! That was 1,756 words!


End file.
